The Uneraseable Sin
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Maka has been raped and she has litterally died inside. She can't speak or show any emotion. Now she's afraid of men and shakes and cries when one touches her. Can Soul ever get back the one he always loved? Can he make her smile agian... SoMa and KiMa. *REDOING*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes. The title of this story is a title of one of the songs from Fullmetal... I know...I just liked the title. It fits this story so well. The Unerasable sin. Rape is some thing you will not forget (Rape is a sin and it is unerasable from your memories). Yeah, some of you may know me from my other Soul Eater stories, that I can not write a story with out comedy (no matter how serious it is). I have issues with that... Well please R&R. Oh and this story IS SoMa but it does contain some KiMa...sorry ^^'

Summary: Maka has been raped and she has litterally died inside. She can't speak or show any emotion. Now she's afraid of men and shakes and cries when one touches her. Can Soul ever get back the one he always loved? Can he make her smile agian...

Maka Pov:

I ran and ran trying to scream for help but nothing would come out. Tears were burning in my eyes. He was following me... I could sense his Souls wavelength near by. I was almost at my apartment. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back. There was nothing I could do now.

"There is no one to help you now sweetheart, your mine," he growled. I closed my eyes and sighed. He brought me to a hotel and pulled me to a room where he was apperently staying. He threw me on the bed.

"Now take everything off," he told me. I didn't move, "NOW." I did as I was told. He pushed me down and got on top of me. He started to kiss me. I just layed there and didn't protest. Then he started to do somethings my mind even couldn't handle. Right here and now I died inside...

Regular Pov:

Once the man was done with her he threw her on to the street. Maka did not weep... she layed there... shaking from fear... tears ran down her cheeks but she showed no emotion what so ever...

DTK Pov:

I decided to take a walk in the rain... Patty yet agian destroyed all the symmetry in my home. As I continued to walk I could hear the rain grow louder and louder as it hit my umbrella. On the side walk near my home I saw a figure laying motionlessly on the cold wet ground. I ran to see who it was... There lay my first crush... Maka Albarn.

"MAKA!" I yelled. She was only dressed in a thin silk nightgown. I touched her shoulder and her eyes flew open. Even though it was raining very hard I could distinctly see the tears running down her face. I picked her up and rushed her to the hospital. Maka started shaking and more tears began to run down her face yet her face still showed no emotion... Once we got to the hospital I kissed her forehead, "It's going to be allright Maka."

Soul Pov:

I kept trying to call Maka's phone but she still wouldn't answer. Then right after I set my phone down it began to ring.

Kid.

SOUL! I found Maka in the streets and I took her to the hospital. Get down her now!

After I heard him yell that he hung up. She... is at the hospital? I grabbed my coat and opened the door.

"Soul! Is Maka home yet?" I heard Blair ask behind me. I turned to her.

"Maka is in the emergancy room," I said running out the door.

Maka Pov:

I woke up and saw that I was in a hospital bed. Kid was sitting in the chair next to my bed. Kid looked at me but I refused to make eye contact.

"Maka what happened to you?" Kid asked grabbing my hand. I started to shake agian and more tears ran down my face. Kid let go, "Will you talk to me Maka? You know you can trust me."

But I can't Kid. Then the door opened. I saw Soul.

"Maka! Are you okay? I was so worried about you," Soul said as he hugged me. I began to shake and cry agian. Kid pulled Soul off of me. I can't show emotion anymore except for crying and shaking. When I try to talk nothing will come out...

"That's not a good idea Soul," Kid said dragging Soul behind the curtin in my hospital room. I could still hear them talking though.

"What the hell Kid?"

"I belive Maka went through something very truamatizing. She won't speak at all and she can't show emotion. I worried for her," Kid said. I heard Soul sigh.

"Okay. Do you think it would be better for her if she saw one of the girls? Like Liz, Tsubaki, Kim or Jackie?" Soul asked. YES! Yes, I'm not afraid of girls like I am of boys now... I was always hated men but now... I scared of them... what if they try to hurt or rape me agian?

A/N: SoMa story! It does contain some KiMa though. I try to update as much as I can though! If you do happen to like KiMa go read my story 'New Life' K?


	2. Chapter 2

Maka Pov:

Once Tsubaki, Jackie, Kim, and Liz arrived I tried to smile but whatever I did, I just couldn't. Kid and Soul decided it would be a good idea if Black Star and Patty didn't come. Tsubaki held my hand all I could do is look her in the eyes.

Kid Pov:

She only cried and shook when a male was around her but she is just fine with women... I wonder... Maka let Tsubaki hold her hand and actually looked her in the eyes. Even though she didn't show any emotion on her face you could see a smile in her eyes. Her soul looked scared, calm, and sad. What so traumatizing that made her become scared of men? Was Maka... raped? I could feel my heart being ripped up in to peices. I know I have a crush on her and she is my closest friend but... It feels worse than that... do I love her THAT way?

Tsubaki Pov:

Maka showed no emotion but she looked me in the eyes. It was as if she was saying that she was glad that I was here. I smiled at her. Kim and Jackie looked pretty shooken up.

"Maka? Are you okay?" Kim asked standing behind me. Tears ran down Maka's face. No. Kim frowned and hugged Maka, "I'm so sorry Maka. I wish I could take all of this pain away from you." We all felt that way. Kid tapped my shoulder and I looked up at him he motioned that I follow him. I got up and nodded.

"I think Maka has been... raped. Tsubaki, your her best friend, just talk to her and find out," Kid said. Maka was raped? I nodded and turned but Kid grabbed my wrist, "Tsubaki. I trust you, so this is why I'm telling you this. I-I think I'm in love with Maka..." I smiled and nodded. I sat down next to Maka.

"Sweetie, tell me the truth now, okay? Were you raped? I know it's hard but we need to know so we can help you," I said brushing the hair out of her face. I saw tears run down her cheeks. I started to cry too. I can't even imagine how much emotional and physical pain she was going through after that. Jackie and Kim hugged trying to comfort eachother from the pain of knowing one of their best friends was raped. The one I felt sorry for well besides Maka, was Soul. I know he loved her with all of his heart and would do anything for her. I turned to look at Soul.

"There was nothing you could do Soul... do beat yourself up," I said looking at him. Soul nodded with a pain writen face. The door opened to show Crona who had a concered face.

"I-is Maka okay?" he asked. I shook my head and he got closer to the bed. Maka's eyes lit up.

"Crona... Maka was raped eirlier and she is really shook up," I whispered to him. Crona frowned. Not even Ragnorok dared to come out.

"O-Oh Maka... I'm so s-sorry..." Crona said. Maka closed her eyes.

Later... (Soul Pov):

I was in the street and it was dark and raining.

"No! No, get away!" I heard Maka's echoed scream. I looked around but no one was there...

"MAKA! Where are you!" I yelled back. Still there was no one around. The moon laughed down at me like it always did.

"SOUL! Help me!" I saw her running as fast as she could twords me and reaching out for me. I tried to move but I just couldn't. There was a shodowy figure running after her. Now I could visably see the tears streaming down Maka's face.

"There's no use in running!" The figure yelled at Maka as it finally caught up to her. It started to pull her away and Maka kept calling for me and reaching out for me.

"MAKA!" I yelled as I sat straight up in my bed. It was all a dream. Still, that happened... Some guy forced her to do things that I won't even mention... I felt tears form up in my eyes. I have to stay cool though...

"Soul! Are you alright?" Blair asked jumping up on my lap. I nodded. God Maka... I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you... I want to see her smile once more. The condition she's in... I could never tell her the way I feel now... I heard my cell ring and I picked it up.

"Soul? This is Nygus. I think Maka will be able to go home today. She just has a few cuts and bruises but other than that she is fine," I heard Nygus said. Why was she calling so early... I looked at the clock. It was 12:00 already?

"Thanks Nygus. I'll come pick her up," I said closing my phone and getting up. I threw on some clothes on and left. I brought Blair so Maka maybe even more comfortable. Blair and I walked in to Maka's room. Maka waited for us there. She was fully chlothed and was sitting on the bed.

"Hey Maka," I said. Maka looked up at me. I smiled at her.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter :( Hehee Soul AND Kid like Maka :o Still a SoMa though. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okayyyyyyy so if you are 16 and younger, please skip this chapter and wait for the next one. This is a flash back to when she was raped. I bet all of you can guess who it is….

Maka POV:

I looked out the window of the car.

"_Maka Albarn… how nice it is to see ya," The man chuckled, "it's been a while."_

"_What do you want?" I spat._

"_See, all I want is a little fun. It'll feel good," he said running his hands all over my body._

"_You're going to Rape me aren't you?" I asked. He smirked._

"_You'll enjoy it sweetheart," I tried to scream but he shushed me, "Screamin' will only make me even hornier. Just seeing the fear in ya eyes is turning me on."_

"_Why are you doing this?" I growled._

"_Payback plus I just always wanted to fuck that little pussy of yours," he smiled._

"_I didn't kill her. I don't know who did. I was fighting Medusa," I said._

"_Even if it wasn't ya, I still wanted to have ya as my own sex slave. Sneakin' around, fucking the enemy, damn I can't wait to lick all over ya," I shook with fear. I prayed to Lord Death._

A Tear rolled down my cheek. Why did this have to happen to me?I'm not pretty or curvy… so then, why me? I sighed.

H_e pushed me on to the bed. He straddled me._

"_Dontcha wanna have some fun with me too?" he asked. I shook my head, "Trust me ya will."_

_He pulled me up and whispered in my ear, "Now, strip for me. Nice and slow. I wanna savor every inch of ya. Put on a show for me." _

"_No," I said. He groped me._

"_No? Don't worry this'll only be between us babe. I'll show ya a good time."_

"_I-if I don't…?" I timidly asked. He smirked._

"_Then you'll never see your beloved weapon again. Now start stripping. I want to taste your cum," He growled. I did as I was told and he stripped out of his pants, "Come 'ere."_

_I walked over to him hesitantly. He smiled, "I'll be gentle. Just relax, one were done you'll be beggin' for more."_

"Maka we're home," Soul said holding the car door open for me. I scurried out.

… _He started with my breasts; sucking and massaging with force. I was scared. I was just waiting for Soul to pop up and save me but I knew that wasn't going to happen._

_A/N:_ Yep yep yepppp! You guess who it was! Giriko! Yeah! But yeah, who else would want to rape her? Yeah, Giriko has such a potty mouth! Shame on him… So I'm umping this up to M because of these flashbacks and language.


End file.
